


Bound to You

by La_Psyche



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Solo Triplets AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Psyche/pseuds/La_Psyche
Summary: Lyanna Skywalker though that her life couldn't get more complicated until the day that she found out that she was pregnant. And the father was none othen than her cousin Kylo Ren Organa-Solo. Being a mother was the last thing Lyanna wanted in her life, but at the end of the day, it became the thing that she had to fight for when they discover that having the baby could mean the end of her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a series of one-shots telling the adventures of the Skywalker family in a Modern AU, focused on the relationship of Lianna Skywalker and her cousin Kylo Ren Organa-Solo. But after I started writing it became something more. This is my first atempt to writing for Star Wars. Hope you like this ideia as much as I did and - please - let me know what you thought of this, so I can write more - or not.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN - January, 7th, 2018"  
> This chapter was based on episode 17 of the season 6 of One Tree Hill, there are some quotes from there too. So any resemblance it's not coincidence.

Lyanna couldn’t help the tears falling form her eyes as she entered the nursery.

Her life was never perfect: her mother had left when she and Rey where very young, so she couldn’t say that she really knew the woman. On the other hand, her relationship with her father wasn’t the best since he was always working and had little time to spend with her and her sister, reason why the both of them were took care by a great variety of nanny’s until Lyanna was old enough to take care of herself and her sister. That was enough reason for the young woman decide that having a family of her own wasn’t the best of the ideas.

 But now, looking at her growing belly she couldn’t help but feel this immense love and need to protect this baby that hasn’t even born. She thought that she would never feel a love as strong for someone as she felt for her sister, but now she knew that she would do anything for her baby. Including risking her life to have it.

“You aren’t supposed to be here.” Lyanna turned around to face him, holding onto the white crib and not minding the tears falling down her eyes. Kylo stood still on the door ajar. He could swear that he felt a million daggers crossing his heart at the sight of her crying.

“Why not? It’s beautiful.” She cast her eyes to the floor but did not failed to sense him approaching her.

“Look, we don’t have to make this decision right now. We can take a couple of days before we go back in.” The pain Lyanna felt earlier seemed like nothing compared to what she was feeling now after hearing his words. She looked right into his eyes before questioning.

“For an abortion?” Kylo shook his head, his hands ruffling his long black hair while he started walking in front of her. Why she was so stubborn!

“That’s not what the doctor called it.” A wave of anger mixed with sadness took over Lyanna’s body. Just the thought of it made her sick to the bone.

“That’s what it is.” He couldn’t quite figure what he was feeling at the moment: fear, anger, sadness… His mind was racing a million miles an hour. Just the thought of losing her was enough to make him crazy.

“Nobody is…”

“THAT’S WHAT IT IS!” The anger was evident in her voice and Kylo knew that his insistence was hurting her, but it was a means to an end. “Ok, if you would like to talk about it then called it what it is.”

“You’re being selfish.” Lyanna exhaled loudly, not believing that he was guilty tripping her for wanting to keep their baby. “Have you thought how your father will be if you die? Or Rey? Ben, Matt, mom… Hell, even dad. Have you thought how I will be?”

“Kylo…” His hands were on each side of her face in a minute and Lyanna held his wrists when he leaned in on her. “If something happens to me you will be ok. Our family will be there for you and the baby and…”

“No, no, no… I can’t. I can’t live a life without you.” Lyanna felt his tears before she saw them. His voice was filled with such fear that she could cut through it. “And how I am supposed to feel for this child who took you away from me?”

“You are supposed to love it. How I know you already do.” She took one of his hands and placed it in her belly. “Loving this baby doesn’t mean you don’t love me.”

“Ly… I… I can’t. I just… I can’t loose you. And if this means that we have to end this pregnancy then we do it.” His resolution made her take a step back and Kylo could see the hurt in her eyes.

“I’m not letting you do any harm for my baby!”

“You sound like a mom.” Kylo let out his breath loudly, shaking his head before looking at her again. The irony! Fate was laughing from them, that’s for sure.

“I _am_ a mom.” Her answer was plain and simple, letting no room for any doubt. “I know that any of us never wanted this but… But this little life inside of me... it's you and it's me. And I want it to have your wavy hair and my goofy smile. And… Maybe the whole point of you and me and every single moment that we've shared together has just been leading us here. Maybe you and I are meant to create this life because maybe this life is gonna change the world. _Because it already has changed my world._ ” Kylo didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. There was no way to answer this. “I'm doing this. I'm having this baby.”


End file.
